metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicle
The Chronicle is a feature in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc and Super Smash Bros. Brawl which show records on games released prior to these titles. The Chronicle feature in both games differs significantly. While the Brawl Chronicle lists each Nintendo console and most of their respective games including Metroid games, the Chronicle on the Bonus Disc is far more detailed due to its specific focus on Metroid. On the Bonus Disc, the Chronicle is an interactive timeline of all six Metroid games released prior to Metroid Prime 2: Echoes in preparation for that game's release. Each game can be selected for information and to hear a music track from that game. Each game has scrolling text detailing the game's synopsis, its box art (Echoes uses its logo instead), a screen with gameplay clips (Metroid II: Return of Samus is given a color palette), and a music track from the game playing. For Metroid, it is Brinstar (Metroid); for Metroid: Zero Mission, it is Title (Metroid); for Metroid Prime, it is Metroid Prime Theme; for Echoes, it is Dark Echoes; for Return of Samus, it is the Surface theme; for Super Metroid, it is Norfair Ancient Ruins Area; and for Metroid Fusion, it is Sector 1. Although not specifically listed as a chronicle, the Metroid Prime section of the Nintendo GameCube Preview Disc contains a similar feature called The Metroid Legacy, which gave an account on the then-current games of the franchise, as well as showed footage of the various games. It also included some concept art for Metroid Prime, some only exclusive on the disc. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc'' data Metroid Nintendo Entertainment System, released 1986 A research vessel dispatched by the Galactic '' ''Federation discovers and captures a strange '' ''life-form called a "Metroid" on the planet '' ''SR388. However, on its way back to Federation HQ, '' ''the research vessel is attacked by Space Pirates '' ''who steal the Metroid. Once they discover the '' ''Metroids' ability to multiply through beta ray '' ''exposure, the Space Pirates conspire to make '' ''use of Metroids in their plot to take over the '' ''universe. To stop them, Samus lands on the '' ''Planet Zebes and single-handedly destroys their '' ''underground base -- and their leader, Mother '' ''Brain -- after a series of intense battles. Metroid: Zero Mission Game Boy Advance, released 2004 In an expanded look at Samus's first mission to '' ''Zebes, the bounty hunter heads to planet Zebes to '' ''wipe out the Space Pirate threat. However, this '' ''story doesn't end after Samus destroys Mother '' ''Brain -- as she escapes the planet, her ship is '' ''shot down by Space Pirates and she crash-lands '' ''on the surface of Zebes, near where the Space '' ''Pirate mother ship has landed. Having lost her '' ''Power Suit in the crash, Samus must infiltrate '' ''the Space Pirate ship and fight her way off the '' ''planet's surface. Metroid Prime Nintendo GameCube, released 2002 A group of Space Pirates who escaped the attack on '' ''planet Zebes begin to rebuild their forces on the '' ''planet Tallon IV, where a strong energy source has '' ''been detected. Discovering that this energy, called '' ''"Phazon," has a capacity to mutate creatures into '' ''more violent forms, the Space Pirates start '' ''experimenting with it on the creatures of Tallon IV. Samus learns of these dangerous biological '' ''experiments and heads to Tallon IV to destroy the '' ''experimental facilities and uncover the '' ''mystery of Phazon. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Nintendo GameCube, coming 2004 A Galactic Federation ship has disappeared in '' ''pursuit of a band of Space Pirates. At the '' ''request of the Federation, Samus journeys to the '' ''planet Aether, the location of the ship's last '' ''transmission. There, Samus finds herself in an '' ''incredible world where Light and Dark intertwine '' ''in two unstable dimensions. The Light World is '' ''controlled by the Luminoth, a peaceful tribe with '' ''a unique and highly developed civilization. '' ''Their four gigantic energy generators are all '' ''that keep the Light World from collapsing. But '' ''that civilization faces imminent destruction at '' ''the hands of the invading Ing Horde, beings born '' ''of the Dark World. If the Ing seize control of '' ''the generators, the Light World will be extinguished '' ''forever. Samus embarks on her mission to defeat the '' ''Ing and to restore peace to Aether. However, there '' ''is an ominous shadow lurking in the darkness, a '' ''shadow which is quietly stalking Samus. Metroid II: Return of Samus Game Boy, released 1991 A number of research vessels dispatched by the '' ''Galactic Federation to investigate SR388, the '' ''home planet of the Metroids, vanish in succession. '' ''Assuming that the crews have been overcome by the '' ''Metroids living in the planet's caverns, the '' ''Galactic Federation commissions Samus to eradicate '' ''the Metroids. After fighting all types of Metroids, '' ''Samus defeats the Queen Metroid deep underground '' ''and completes her mission. However, unable to '' ''bring herself to destroy a baby Metroid that has '' ''just hatched, Samus takes the hatchling back to '' ''the Space Science Academy. Super Metroid Super Nintendo Entertainment System, released 1994 While the base on planet Zebes is being reconstructed '' ''by a group of Space Pirates who survived the assault '' ''by Samus, Ridley attacks the Space Science Academy '' ''and abducts the baby Metroid, the only one left in '' ''the universe. Congregating at their rebuilt base on '' ''Zebes, the Space Pirates once again concoct a plot '' ''to use Metroids as biological weapons. To retrieve '' ''the Metroid and stop the Space Pirates' evil plans, '' ''Samus once again flies to the planet Zebes. There, '' ''Samus destroys Mother Brain -- thanks to the sacrifice '' ''of the baby Metroid's life -- and escapes just as the '' ''planet Zebes is utterly destroyed by the Space Pirates' '' ''self-destruct program. Metroid Fusion Game Boy Advance, released 2002 Samus is attacked by an unidentified parasitic '' ''creature called an "X" during a research mission to '' ''study the ecosystem of the planet SR388 -- the planet '' ''she had cleared of Metroids. Samus escapes death '' ''with an injection of a vaccine made from a Metroid, '' ''the only natural predator of X, and heads to the '' ''Biologic Space Labs, where a mysterious explosion has '' ''recently rocked the research facility. Bolstered by '' ''her new genetic link to Metroids, Samus is now the '' ''only being in the universe who can fight the X, so '' ''she sets out to wipe all trace of them from the labs. '' ''However, she's unaware that she's being hunted by '' ''the SA-X, an incredibly powerful enemy mimicking '' ''Samus herself... Will she be able to accomplish '' ''this mission? ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' data ;Nintendo Entertainment System :(06/1986) Metroid ;Game Boy :(11/1991) Metroid II: Return of Samus ;Super Nintendo Entertainment System :(04/1994) Super Metroid ;Game Boy Advance :(11/02/2002) Metroid Fusion :(05/24/2004) Metroid Zero Mission :(10/25/2004) Classic NES Series: Metroid ;Nintendo GameCube :(11/18/2002) Metroid Prime :(11/15/2004) Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ;Nintendo DS :(11/21/2004) Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt :(10/24/2005) Metroid Prime Pinball :(03/20/2006) Metroid Prime Hunters ;Wii :(08/27/2007) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption External links *Video of The Metroid Chronicle Category:Miscellaneous Category:Super Smash Bros.